The present application relates to a novel and useful system for mounting facade material, including insulation on building structures and the like.
Facade panels are often employed to cover building exterior walls in order to provide protection from the elements and also to add aesthetics to a structure.
Many panel systems have been used in the past that are installed in a progressive style or in a non-progressive style on a building. Prior facade mounting systems have often been uneconomical and lacking in versatility when used with a variety of base profiles and facade materials.
A recent advance in panel mounting systems may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 9,903,123. In that patent, a novel fastening method is revealed which greatly reduces the time and cost for mounting panels to create a facade on a building structure.
A panel mounting system that is compatible with the concomitant edition of insulating bodies against a building structure would be a notable advance in the building construction arts.